


Just perfect

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [43]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dancing, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fanfiction, Feelings, Feels, First Dates, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Long Shot, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Talking, To Be Continued, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Ree, Hancock and Nick have agreed to try out a three-person relationship, and Nick takes Ree to Sanctuary Hills for their first date. The place apparently holds a great venue for that kind of thing. 2nd Long shot of Ree, Hancock & Valentine.





	Just perfect

The wooden bridge consisted mostly from original lumber, but at some point it had gotten badly damaged. It seemed like a giant had taken a bite out of the middle, but it had been fixed with plywood and boards, and supported with beams – probably taken from demolished houses. Or that's how it looked like, anyway.

I just had to stop midway and take a look at the view. Everything was... idyllic. The shallow stream under us, the beautiful summer day and sounds of happy settlers doing their daily chores. At rare moments like these it was almost hard to believe how everything really was now. Mutated animals. Radiated storms. Survival of the strongest. Right now I lived in another world – somewhere, where one could relax.

” _Sanctuary Hills? Heh. Yeah. Not a bad idea, tin man”, Hancock had said with an approving nod, before smiling and winking at me. ”Should've taken you there myself, but better late than never. You're in for a treat, Sunshine.”_

So, we had an agreement made back when Nick came to see me in Goodneighbor. Nick and I would start dating, and basically all three of us would be in this relationship together. I still wasn't sure what to think about it, but after a long talk with Hancock I decided to ”go with the flow”, as he put it. I had deliberately decided to see how this plan would work out in real life.

”Ree?”

I was pulled back to the present, but not abruptly – more like with a gentle nudge. Nick was looking at me with a hint of smile.

”Quite beautiful, isn't it?”

”Yes”, I replied and gave out a small laugh. ”I had almost forgotten that it could be like this, and not... Well. Not just running and fighting for your life, always watching your back.”

”It's not Paradise, but damn close to one, if you ask me. This was the first settlement built by the Minutemen, and since we're far from the City the danger level is lower, too. There's some raiders trying to barge in every now and then, but that's about it. The surrounding woods used to have wild mongrels and other small-time pests, but they're almost all cleared out. Lexington is still pretty much overrun with ferals, but they usually don't wander too far from there.”

”No wonder so many like it here, then.”

”Come on. I'll give you a quick tour before we meet up with Preston. He'll have a vacant house for us while we're staying in Sanctuary.”

A slightly burning sensation crept up to my ears. Right. We were on a date... Or at least going on one later. We'd have couple of days just for ourselves before returning to Diamond City and picking Hancock up from Starlight Drive-In's settlement. He had escorted us that far, and after that... Actually, I wasn't sure. Nick had his office in Diamond City, and John was the mayor of Goodneighbor. Maybe better just leave it for now.

I had to admit that it was still weird. Meaning the thing between us. After the kiss in the storage house there has been this... Tension. Even now, when we both are aware of the feelings of one another, I feel about as certain of myself as a teenager. I don't know how to describe it any better – It's like we were taking two steps forward and then one step back. Because he always acts like a true gentleman, it kinda affects on how I act, too. I hadn't even dared to try and touch his hand.

He led me to the settlement and we passed by several old houses – some of them pre-war, and some only recently built. The empty spaces between houses had been transformed to small vegetable and fruit patches, and all in all the place seemed very well established. I watched around us in awe, and heard Nick smiling when he talked.

”Sanctuary Hills really seems to live up to it's name, doesn't it? The houses on your left are vacant, so I suspect we'll be staying in one of them. Over there's the supply barn, and at the end of the street you'll find the bar. I thought we might step in there later today, if you'd like. They have a pretty good music selection there.”

”It's great”, I managed to say after a short pause. ”Kinda reminds me of my old neighborhood. But I'd like to rest for a bit first?”

”Sure, of course. Preston's probably at his house, it's the one on the right...”

I took off the backpack and straightened my aching spine. It has been a long time since I've been on the road since the kidnapping, and I guess the month I spent inside the Institute had affected on my physical strength. I wasn't as used to hiking and carrying heavy gear as I had been, but at this pace I'd probably get back in shape fairly quick.

My back was all sticky from sweat, and I had to take off the shirt and tie it on my waist. While doing that I caught a glimpse of my left arm, which still had a screaming red scar from when the rabid molerat had attacked. As Hancock would've said, the scar looked ”pretty rad” on my pale skin. But in a weird way it made me feel more like I belonged here and now, with these people. It was my battle scar, and I was proud of it.

”Ah, there he is! Preston, good to see you! Ree, this is Preston Garvey. Preston, Ree.”

I shook hands with a man, of whom I've only heard from Nick. He was a senior officer of the Minutemen, and an old friend of Nick's. He was a strong-looking guy with black hair, and a pair of warm, brown eyes. He nodded at me when he held my hand.

”Pleasure to meet you. You down here for a case, Valentine?”

”Not this time. We were just hoping to stay here for couple of days and get some well deserved rest.”

”You're very welcome to stay in the second house on the left, by the gate”, Preston shifted his weight and smiled. ”It's rare to see you off the clock. Any special reason for it?”

”Actually--”

We were interrupted by a loud bang, and instinctively we all hunched down and I reached for my pistol. There were shouts, but instead of raising alarm the voices were just annoyed and filled with swear words.

”Damn. I know what it was”, Preston stood straight and frowned to the direction of where the sound had come from. ”Our main generator. It has been doing that lately. Sturges has worked his magic on it, so I guess it's a small miracle the thing is still working... But don't you worry. Everything essential to the security is backed up with smaller generators – this one powers up the street lights and most of the houses. Sturges probably will get it working before dark.”

”If ya need any parts from Diamond City, I could help you out with that when I get back there”, Nick nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. ”Now I think we'll get some rest for Ree.”

”Thanks, I'd appreciate it. I guess I'll see you around”, Preston smiled and tapped his hat. ”Ma'am.”

I glanced at Nick when we walked to the house. I wanted to ask him what was it he was going to reply to Preston just before when the generator went off, but something held my tongue. This was also something I was worried about; I felt more self-conscious about talking to him in the way we had used to, back when we had been just friends. But sometimes he had this... kind of an aura around him, and I couldn't pierce it to find out what it was.

Nick held the door for me, and thanking him I hurried in. The house was one of the original ones – it had been repaired with plywood and boards, but it was still homey. The living room had a large, green sofa with a coffee table and a radio, and the other end of the room worked as a kitchen with a small table and a kitchen island.

There was a short hallway on the left, and it led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. Both of the bedrooms were equipped with double beds. We'd be staying in here for two days. And two nights.

Jeez. One might think I'd feel more relaxed after having been together with Hancock, who wasn't actually known for being a discreet person...

”Ya need to lay down?”

I turned around on my heels, and without noticing it I squeezed the shoulder strap of my backpack a little more tightly.

”Y-yeah. If you don't mind. That way I wouldn't be too tired in the evening.”

Nick dug out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, and nodded at me.

”Go ahead, it's fine. In the meantime I could check on Sturges and see if he needs help fixing the generator.”

”Oh... Yeah, sure”, I heard the thin layer of disappointment in my voice, and perked up. ”I'll see you when you get back.”

I sat down on the bed after he left, and stared at my hands. Did I have too much expectations of this trip? Was I being too eager? Or was he having second thoughts about us? But that wouldn't make any sense – he was the one who had suggested that we'd come here, and back in Goodneighbor he had made it clear that he was looking forward for this. So... Why? Why was he being so distant? He hadn't actually said anything, but after we left Hancock he had sort of withdrawn himself from me.

I got a concerning feeling I didn't understand anything, and it made me frustrated beyond my limits.

Letting myself fall backwards my head hit the soft mattress, and I closed my eyes. I was sure I wouldn't be able to sleep, but the next time I opened my eyes the sunlight had changed drastically. Now the room bathed in orange, and the color would only deepen and the shadows would go longer. I was also hungry as a horse.

I got up, undid the jacket and wore it properly before going to the living room. Nick was sitting on the couch and reading an old book.

”Hey”, I called carefully. ”Sorry, I must have been more tired than I knew. I was completely out once I shut my eyes.”

”It's all right”, he smiled and put the book down on the coffee table.

”Were you able to help with the generator?”

”Not really. Sturges has already done his best, but the machine clearly needs new parts rather than duckt tape. We got it running again, though I doubt it'll last more than few weeks. Now... What do you say if we'd go out and find ourselves a dinner?”

My mood got instantly better, and I couldn't stop myself smiling brightly. Maybe I had just read too much between the lines, anyway. Nick had just been considerate and let me have some rest, and again he was looking out for me.

After having a dinner consisting of cooked corn and Salisbury steaks, we headed to the local bar. It was an interesting construction; a pre-war house worked as a base, and it had two full floors added on top of it. The Club, which was in the top floor, was like something out of time – I gazed upon it and couldn't find any words right away.

”It's like... From before”, I finally breathed. ”And you were there when they built this? You were planning it?”

Nick scratched his chin and grinned.

”Together with an old friend.”

The Club already had attracted several other people inside, drinking and dancing as the jukebox played songs from it's vast collection. As we settled in, the people noticed Nick and many came to say hello or exchange few quick words.

”It's like everywhere we go someone knows you”, I had to smile after yet one settler returned to his mates. ”It's amazing.”

”A coin has it's sides. I'm known to the people I help, but that also makes me a clear target for my enemies”, Nick sipped his whiskey and something dark passed his bright eyes. ”Few times they've even made attempts at Ellie. To kidnap her, or simply to kill her... Even after all that she's still working for me.”

His response made me back down a little.

”I'm sure she knows the risks”, I said cheerfully. ”I know I do. It's the same with Hancock – and I'm sure he has even more people wanting his head than you.”

”I guess I can't argue with that”, he grinned slightly. ”But let's talk about something else. Tell me about your life from before. I know some of it, but I'd like to hear more.”

We ended up talking about the world before the nuclear bombs. I told short stories about my life, and he would sometimes recall things from the pre-war Nick's life. I had an uncomfortable feeling that he had changed the subject so suddenly for a reason, but on the other hand I was glad that he had done so. Hinting how dangerous it was to get so close to him had a n ominous ring to it.

”So you don't remember the bombs at all?” I asked him and put down the beer bottle.

”No. My... Nick's memories were scanned some weeks before the bombs fell, so I don't know where he was on the day it all happened.”

”But it's still somehow a weird thought. I lived at the same time as he did. If the war never happened, it would've been unlikely that we had met at all.”

Nick glanced at me under his brow.

”Probably it's better this way. After all, he ain't me, and I ain't him.”

Okay, this had to stop. There was something bothering him, and I wanted to know what it was.

”Nick...”

As I started to speak, the jukebox changed the track and a familiar song begun. My surprise was mirrored in Nick's face, when the exact song from the festival night back in Diamond City continued playing. [Every Time We Say Goodbye](https://youtu.be/OaFBg-87CVQ).

We listened quietly the first verses. Then I stood up, and smiled to Nick.

”Want to dance?”

He looked taken aback for a short moment, but then he found his lopsided smile and we moved to the dance floor. The song, although missing Magnolia's unique signature voice, was again enchanting – as it had been the last time we had danced together.

”Nick, is everything all right?” I asked as we swayed to the music.

He didn't give me the answer right away, which was alarming. How bad was it, if he needed time to think about it?

”I'm worried”, he said at last. ”I'm worried that I'm bringing you more harm. I know you've been with John for all this time, but if you should be connected to me, too... Helping me from time to time, it's different. But if someone targets you because you're close to me--”

”Is that why you've been so distant?” I had to interrupt him. ”Are you... Thinking about going back?”

”I would be lying if I'd say I haven't thought about it. There have been moments when I regretted coming to Goodneighbor, and to see you”, Nick said quietly, and my heart slumped with a painful twist. ”I'm a mess. I don't know what I am. And I don't want you to get hurt while I'm trying to figure it out.”

I stopped dancing and stared at him. I couldn't decide if I should be angry, or not.

”You're not being fair”, I finally said calmly. ”You're not even giving yourself a chance to be happy. Nick, I fell in love with you. I love you how you are now. I want to be there for you, as you've been there for me, and for John. You don't have to figure out everything by yourself.”

His yellow eyes shone straight back to mine, and I registered his hand on my back pulling me closer to him. After a short moment he closed his eyes, and let out a sigh before looking at me again. The corner of his mouth twitched.

”Heh. No use trying to talk sense in you for the last time?”

”No. None whatsoever”, I grinned and was so relieved that I could've cried.

The song ended, and our attention was drawn to a brief commotion at the jukebox. There was a group of three men, apparently arguing about the next choice of music.

”Come on, Big Lee! You're playing that one, like, five times on every day you come here”, one of them spoke to a mountain of a man. ”For Christ's sake, I even know the words _backwards_ by now!”

”Hey, he can listen to whatever he wants. Today he took down a whole bunch of raiders who were harassing Tenpines Bluff! Go on, Big Lee”, the third man patted the back of a man who seemingly didn't have anything but muscles under the dirty, torn T-shirt.

”I just can't help it”, Big Lee sniffed audibly and his rumbling voice was crackling. ”When I heard this one for the first time it was so dang beautiful, with 'em dancing and him singin'...”

I couldn't make out the rest of his sentence, since he had already pushed the button and the jukebox swiftly selected the [next record](https://youtu.be/LoEWmc60wJY). When the first notes filled the room, Nick raised his head and listened. A wide smile appeared on his lips and he chuckled as he looked back at me.

”Well. What do ya know. The last time I heard this song...”

I waited for him to continue, but instead he gently squeezed my hand and started to lead. I wasn't familiar with the song, but the more I listened to it, the more I was succumbed into it. It was warm, sweet and filling me with a bursting sensation of joy. Of being in love.

  


_It's your beauty that betrays you_

_Your smile gives you away_

_Cause you're made of strength and mercy_

_And my soul is yours to save_

  


_I know this much is true_

_When my world was dark and blue_

_I know the only one who rescued me was you_

  


Nick gradually held me closer, and closer, until I was almost leaning on him. The intimacy created a spark inside me, and it made me hesitate. Should I let him see how much his closeness affected me, or ould it cause him to fall back again?

  


_When your love pours down on me_

_I know I'm finally free_

_So I tell you gratefully_

_Every single beat in my heart is yours to keep_

  


”I love you.”

Nick's low murmur made me skip a breath. I looked up, and met his gaze. Without thinking, I reached for his collar and pulled him down enough--

A quick, loud and echoing bang. The music stopped abruptly, and almost complete darkness fell on us like a heavy curtain. Only the few candles and lanterns fought against the black night, and someone gave out a short, muffled scream.

”For fuck's sake!”

”Is it the generator again? Wasn't it just fixed?”

”Can't see a damn thing in here!”

People around us moved restlessly around, and Nick tightened his arms around me to protect me from bumping with anyone.

”Oh, I'm most terribly sorry”, an English accent came closer and in the dim light I saw a Mister Handy robot floating to the Club. ”Due the power outage we shall be closing the bar for this evening.”

”Come on”, Nick grabbed my hand and led me to the stairs. ”Ten steps before the landing, then twelve.”

”I can hardly see anything”, I squeezed his hand and counted the steps under my feet.

”It's all right. Just follow me.”

”Are you able to see in the dark?”

I heard him smiling.

”Just barely better than a normal human, hardly so much that I should brag with it. After all, the Institute wanted to build a synthetic person, not a machine with super powers.”

”Would still be cool to be able to see in total darkness.”

I followed him across the cracked asphalt to the pavement. The darkness was spotted with lanterns and camp fires, and when I lifted my head I could see the brilliant night sky. Tonight was an exceptionally nice weather, and not a single cloud was blocking the view. The air was warm and humid, and carried the scent of wild flowers.

”It would”, he agreed. ”But an exceptional hearing is the next best thing in my line of work.”

”Makes sense”, I nodded after giving it a thought. ”So... You have a good hearing?”

”Yes. I don't bring it up much, though. It's better to let the others think I can't hear the whispers they exchange from the other end of the room.”

We arrived to our lodging, and went inside. Nick handed something to me, and I could see his eyes glimmering at me.

”Here. Matches and a packet of candles. You light them up in here, and I'll light the lanterns in the other rooms.”

After helping me to light the first candle, he vanished to the first bedroom through the hallway. I scattered the candles all around the living room and the kitchen, and slowly the house became illuminated by soft, flickering lights.

”Care to have another drink with me?”

I turned around and saw Nick by the kitchen counter with two beer bottles.

”Sure”, I nodded and took the beer he offered. ”By the way, I've meant to ask... I've seen you drinking whiskey and beer. Does it affect on you? Like, at all?”

Nick grinned as he took a swig.

”It does, but a bit differently. I do remember how it felt to get wasted, but now... It mainly just slows my motor functions. I know it's not a smart thing to say, but I kinda miss the feeling of not having a care in the world, like you do after a few stiff ones.”

”No, I understand”, I replied and leaned on the counter. ”I never was much of a drinker. And with Hancock it's almost impossible to spend one week without drinking something. It's fun from time to time, but usually I prefer being sober.”

”Mm. Anything else you want to ask me? About me?”

My cheeks reddened, but I don't think he saw that in the dim light. I sipped my beer and put the bottle down on the chipped surface of the counter.

”Not really”, I lied. ”But a great hearing, huh? Can you give me an example? Like... What can you hear now, if you really concentrated?”

He smiled, finished his beer, and put it down next to my bottle together with his hat. A silence fell in the room, as he slightly moved his head around. I nearly held my breath, trying to be as quiet as I could.

”Two guards chatting. They're talking about their shifts. The other one wants to exchange his shift so that he can help his niece with something. Building a fence. A bunch of drunk friends, heading over to one of their homes.”

My eyes widened. I couldn't hear anything like that! Nick kept talking as I watched him in awe.

”A couple. Probably in the next door. He's calling her name, and the woman is groaning.”

I swallowed and bit my lip. The room suddenly felt smaller. Nick opened his eyes and looked directly at me, his lids still half closed.

”I can hear you. Your breathing and how it changes with your heartbeat.”

Nick's metal hand touched my cheek, the fingertips played with the few strands of hair, and pushed them behind my ear. I closed my eyes and let his hand caress me, his thumb slowly crossing my lips and feeling their softness.

Without looking I pressed my hand against his chest. He most likely didn't need to breathe, but yet I could feel it moving up and down as he did. My fingers met his loosely hanging tie, and slip under it.

”Ree.”

Nick was watching me with a serious face. He took his hand from my face, and moved it on top of my hand.

”I'm not... much to look at. I'm damaged. There's no pretty way to say it.”

”I've already seen you without your shirt”, I reminded him quietly. ”When you were hit by the super mutant and we needed to see how bad it was.”

”Yes. But it was only my torso. The damage doesn't stop there.”

I frowned and tried to understand what it was he wanted to tell me.

”You mean that you can't...” I stopped and blushed.

”No, no. I'm... I'm fully capable”, he gave a small laugh. ”I just don't want you to feel queasy when you see me. I'm missing several skin plates and--”

”How could I?” I got hold of his collar. ”You're you. Anything I see, it's you. That's more than enough.”

Nick snorted, and got a gentle glow in his eyes.

”Huh. You make me feel that I can really be my own man. An original... And not a copy. This just might be the closest I've ever felt of being a human.”

I leaned in, and found his mouth waiting for me. As we kissed I moved my both hands to his chest, and slid them up so that I pushed his trench coat back until it fell on the floor. When his arms were free he wrapped them around me, and drew me tightly to him. Tracing my hands along his neck I caressed his head, which didn't have even a slight stubble. His jaw was just as smooth.

His kiss turned more urgent, and the spark inside me grew into a bigger flame. Feeling giddy I took a step back, and began leading him to the closest bedroom. He quickly caught my intentions and smiled between the kissing. We managed to reach the room without tripping over anything, and stopped next to the bed.

The bedroom had only one lantern, but it gave just enough light for us. I knew what I wanted to do next, so I took his arms and pushed them on his sides. He gave me a puzzled look, but I worked with determination.

This was a new thing for me – usually I was too shy to take the lead, and besides Hancock preferred to have the control. Sometimes he'd let me do the advances, but I knew it was just a sort of kink of his.

I loosened Nick's tie, and lifted it over his head. Then I moved to the shirt buttons. I moved slowly, and button by button revealed his bare chest. The whole time his yellow eyes followed my moves. He wasn't smiling anymore, but something else was reflected on his face.

Again I bit my lip, and when I reached the last button the shirt hanged open. After moving away his suspenders, I carefully slip my hands under the shirt and touched his skin while he sighed quietly. His naked torso was as I remembered it. The clear seams just under his chest, and trailing under his abdomen. Like a mannequin, built from pieces.

When his shirt fell off my hands moved down on his belt. There he stopped me, and I lifted my gaze.

”Your turn”, he breathed, and let go of my wrists.

He began from the very top. Sinking his digits into my hair he freed them from the ponytail. Lightly combing my hair with his fingers his palms proceeded down to my neck, and to my shirt. Since it was a warm night, I only wore an open shirt, and a tank top under it. The shirt didn't need much, only a push of a hand and it was off.

I tried to keep my breath calm, as he trailed the slim shoulder straps with his fingertips. Goosebumps shot down my arms, and down my chest making my nipples pebbling under the bra. His touch made me shiver all over. I sniffed, and when he heard that he pressed his lips tighter together.

Nick pulled the hem of the top out of my jeans, and began lifting it up. I helped by raising my arms, and then I was standing in front of him only the bra covering my upper body. I knew that he saw the hardened nipples through the thin pads, and _ohgodsIcan'twaitmuchlonger_. His hand lightly brushed my left breast, and I winced. Certain places of my body were aching, almost hurting from the need of being touched.

He took a step forward, brought his hands behind me and nimbly unhooked the bra. With his index fingers tucked under the straps he dragged the piece of clothing along my arms, until a light sound told me the bra hit the floor. I got a sudden spell of shyness, but instead of backing away Nick drew me closer, and made my boobs squeeze between us.

I let out a shaky breath, and rose on my tiptoes to kiss him hungrily. He mirrored my feelings, and as I got even closer I had to make a muffled sound.

If I had ever wondered if he was like the Gen 1 or Gen 2 -synths I had seen, he proved me wrong. I had seen many of those early generation synths walking around completely naked, and they had been... Well, they had nothing. Absolutely nothing. A smooth bump at most. But it was as Nick had said – he wasn't Gen 2. Not even close. And one of the improved parts was bulging against my abdomen.

I wanted him so much I practically grinded myself at him, but not yet. Not just yet.

I reached down to his belt, and this time he didn't have any objections. The belt wasn't too much of an obstacle, as those things usually were during these kind of times. I got it open even without looking, and soon the hard member was freed from the binding layers. A barely audible moan escaped from him, and he buried his face in my hair as I slowly peeked down and let my hand find him.

At this point my eyes had already adjusted to the dim light, so I could make out the erect organ of his. It was smooth, and lacked some details, but one really couldn't mistake it for anything else than it was. When my fingers curled around it he apparently couldn't help himself, so he moved his hips forward. Begging for me to touch him more.

But before I could do that, he decided it was again my turn. He held me on place, as he stepped away from his pants and shoes, and began opening my jeans. It was an easy job and only required opening one button and a quick unzipping. Placing his hands on my hips he started sliding the jeans down, and finally we were both entirely bare. When his digits ran up my spine, I shook with a sharp inhale.

I pushed him to sit down on top of the bed, and came on top of him on my knees. I kissed him, and his hands caressed my back, my butt, coming around to the front and to my breasts. When his metal fingers gave a light pinch on my nipple, I let out a soft cry and met again with his eyes.

”You're beautiful”, he whispered while smiling, and pulled me down with him as he laid down on the sheets.

My crotch was pulsating and smoldering, and it was a sweetly painful feeling. We embraced each other, skin on skin. Sometimes I'd touch the parts where he didn't have any skin, and my fingers would meet the metal beneath.

Even though it was an undeniable fact that his physical appearance was mostly mechanical, to me he was a living, breathing thing (although he didn't need to breathe). But he was there. Nick Valentine. A man, born out of Institute's plans, and who had implanted memories of the original Nick... But who was still his own man, even if he couldn't see it himself.

Suddenly he rolled us over, and towered over me. I could barely see his face, but the dark silhouette had his warm eyes shining at me.

”Are you sure?” He asked quietly. ”Are you sure you want this?”

I panted, and reached for his face.

”Yes.”

The yellow eyes narrowed slightly, and he lowered himself to kiss me. That way his smooth tip touched my throbbing mons, and I spread my thighs. The tip slid down, between my labia, and my lower body elevated to meet him.

I felt his hands on my hips when he, too, pushed himself forward, deeper in me. I nearly forgot to breath, and gasped for air as he took a firmer grip and got every inch inside. Slowly we started moving in sync, and I bit my lip so that I wouldn't come right away. I had been so wet that even my inner thighs were slightly slippery – maybe a good thing, too, because I didn't know if he could actually discharge any appropriate fluids.

In every other way, though, his manhood worked very much like an ”organic” thing. It could inflate, at times feel harder, and the material was the kind that created just right... friction.

Trying to slow down the pace I attempted to delay the inevitable peak, which was closing in. However, when he noticed that, he pressed me tighter to the mattress. I hiccupped, and instantly cried out when he began slow, long thrusts. So much of being in charge. Not like it bothered me that much, anyway.

Nick's mouth found mine again, and he covered my lips with heavy kisses. His hands led me on, like back when we had danced. He guided me further, helped me to mimic his moves, and all this time I could see his eyes watching me closely.

My cheeks were flushed by now, and my inhales became more and more laborious. I took his face between my palms and called out his name, when the tide came. He touched my forehead with his, and yellow eyes glimmered at me while I rode the storm. In the middle of it all he moved into faster rhythm, and his hips pushed against mine with determination.

It didn't take long for him to follow me. He held on to me, breathed to my ear and nuzzled my neck, as he made the final push. My lungs fought to get enough air and the room, although warm, felt cool to my hot, damp skin.

Nick hadn't shed a single drop of sweat, but he felt warmer than usual. Or maybe it was my body heat reflecting from him. My muscles were still twitching and pulsating, and I doubt it would stop anytime soon.

”Nick?”

He raised himself on his elbows, and looked at me questioningly behind half-open lids.

”I thought--”, I breathed and grinned. ”I thought you said you were damaged. But I think you're perfect.”

The synth detective stared at me and actually looked gobsmacked, before chuckling.

”Heh. I guess that depends on the point of view.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter borrows some elements from [Vianne78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianne78/pseuds/vianne78), like the Club. Vianne78 is my eternal mentor and idol, and without her support I would not have had the courage to post my work to Ao3. I urge you to read her series called [Nate](https://archiveofourown.org/series/719364) for some top quality storytelling (and porn porn porn fluff porn) including Nate & Danse <3


End file.
